


The Stage is ours - One shots

by LunaMaryl



Series: The Stage is ours! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Coach Victor Nikiforov, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, POV Outsider, Retirement, slightly de-aged Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMaryl/pseuds/LunaMaryl
Summary: A new school year. Jason's plans for a quiet time gets disturbed by the arrival of 6 new people to his neighbourhood. Including one raging ball of fury (Yuri), a big dork (Viktor) and an exasperated Yuuri.More to come.Small series of One-Shots, relating to a main story (not yet finished). Can be read as stand alone.





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> I love the post-retirement stories, where no one has a clue who our favourite skaters actually are! so i tried my hands on one, this one is the first of a series of one-shots relating to a longer main story. This series will concentrate mainly on Outsider POV. 
> 
> Also, I base all my knowledge on the American school system and geography on google research. so please excuse any major mistakes!

It was August, and a new school year is about to start at their small high school at the outskirt of Detroit. Jason was actually looking forward to this year. He was going to be a junior now and was planning to try out for the track team. Else, he was hoping for a nice and calm year. With a last look into the mirror, he grabbed his backpack, said his goodbyes to his mum and got in his new (ok, new to him!) car. It was a small Seat in a strange pale shade of yellow. Jason didn’t care, he brought it with his own money this summer.

His journey to school was unexciting, except for the fact that he nearly had to an emergency full stop as a very shiny new looking BMW cut him off as he entered the school parking lot. What an idiot! He thought to himself.

 

Meeting up with his friends at the door, they slowly made their way inside, more concentrating on exchanging stories of their holidays than actually planning on making it to their classroom on time. They made it just as the first bell rang and quickly settled into their seats. Their sociology teacher, Mr. Wilson, strolled inside, but instead of closing the door behind him, he held it open, gesturing to someone to enter after him. A new student? They rarely got new people joining their school this late, everyone knew everyone around here, and by the surprised and expectant looks on the other students faces, no one knew of someone new moving here.

“Settle down please! All of you, please welcome our newest addition to this year’s junior class, Yuri Baranovsky. Yuri just moved here from Russia. Yuri, why don’t you introduce yourself a bit?”

Jason’s first impression of the new student was that 1) damn, for a guy he was very pretty, and 2) the very impressive scowl on his face made him appear very intimidating, despite his pretty exterior.

“What’s there to add??” his glare wandered from the students to the teacher, who looked slightly taken aback by the aggressive drawl. Jason was quite surprised, he actually expected a very heavy Russian accent, but there was only a bit harsher undertone noticeable in the words.

“Well…how about your hobbies? Why did you move here?” Mr Wilson cautiously suggested.

The scowl just deepened, and Jason more and more disliked their new classmate. Mr Wilson was one of his favourite teachers, always trying to engage everyone in the sometimes slightly dry subject he taught.

“My current guardians moved here, I decided to tag along. My hobbies are of no concern for you. Now can I sit down somewhere?”

Dread settled into the bottom of his stomach. There was one empty seat. Directly next to him. While he tried to avert his eyes quickly, he was still given a disgruntled stare as the slim teenager dropped into the seat. Well, so much for a nice and quiet year. The other one just screamed trouble.

While still a bit put off by the teens attitude, Mr Wilson quickly went on to explain his plan for the class this year, any important dates they might need know and gave them a short introduction into their first topic. All the while, Jason’s new neighbour just sat slightly slumped in his seat, glaring ahead with a frozen expression. Jason thought that, if there wasn’t a ban on hats, caps or pulled up hoodies, the other one probably would hide his head with the tiger print hoodie he was wearing, just to appear more menacing. Tiger print…bolt fashion statement. Maybe it’s a thing in Russia?

The class was over sooner than expected, and Yuri just shoot out of his seat and out of the room. Did he even know the way to his next class??

“Well…interesting character, that one…” Corry, his best friend commented dryly. “Let’s hope he defrosts this attitude soon, or he will get into trouble.” Jason agreed, and prayed the other teen would not be in any of his other classes.

 

He was wrong. God seems to have some sort of punishment planned for him, as Yuri appeared in every single class he had that week. And with every passing day, the other boys mood just seems to get worse, as impossible as it seemed in the beginning. Jason’s only relieve was, that the other one seems completely disinterested in joining any after school clubs. The general student body seems split about their new addition. Girls and boys were enthralled by Yuri exterior, the flowy blonde hair and lithe but strong figure, but also very put off by his behaviour. Some students did not like the Russian at all. There was talk about ‘teaching the boy a lesson’ to put him down a peg or two off his high horse, but thankfully so far this was all just talk and no action. They were also surprised by the complete disregard the teachers displayed in regard of the teens behaviour. Where they usually would get told off for such display of disrespect, the teachers seem to ignore Yuri’s bad temper and non-participation in class. It puzzled them.

The rumour mill also finally found out that there in fact did someone move to their area. Apparently, a group of people brought one of the large, three storey houses with extensive land surrounding it in the posher part of their area. As far as he knew, there were six people. An older pair (possibly the parents?), and three younger males and one female. It can be assumed that one of the younger ones is Yuri, and the clear lack of more new students told them that the other ones were most likely in their late teens or twenties. Maybe they went to university in town? The theory, that these people were a family was just slightly tainted by the fact that one of the males was clearly Asian, but then someone did point out that he could possibly be adopted.

One thing that was clear, however, was the fact that they did seem very well off. Jason found out that the BMW that cut him off on the first day did indeed belong to one of the males. It appears that Yuri did not have a driving licence yet (a bit unusual here for a 17-year-old, but the age for driving might be different in Russia), so he got dropped off and collected every day. Beside the BMW, there was a more modest, small shiny blue Toyota, and a medium sized SUV owned by the group of people.

So far, no one was able to get more of a glance on the new addition to their little suburb, which just increased the gossip flying about. While the older couple appears to be very stern faced, the young adults were stunning. Jason himself only got a look at the silver haired young man driving the BMW (rather erratically, he noticed), his friend Corry confirmed the existence of the young Asian man, when he saw him waiting for Yuri in front of the school. And lastly, there was very beautiful red head woman, spotted by Leanne from his Art class, while shopping for deco in the store she works after school. He wondered what brought all of them to move here.

 

Thanks god it was weekend now! So much for a nice new school year. Soon they would be piled with homework and, he shuddered, group projects. With his luck, he would be paired with Yuri at least once. The boy did not seem as if he would be a willing participant in a group project.

Jason sighed. He better got on his way, he agreed to meet up with his friends at the large mall for some food about half an hour away, and he would just be able to make it on time if he set off now.

They spend a very enjoyable couple of hours at the mall. Of course, the main piece of conversation were the Russians, but so far, no one was able to get more information on them. He got a text message from his mom if he could pick up some things from the grocery store on his way home, which he confirmed to do.

 

While strolling down the aisles (they moved the eggs, again!) he was nearly run over by a trolley. Only the quick thinking, and reflexes, of a dark-haired man prevented any bodily harm, as he quickly grabbed the cart and stopped it in its way.

“Vitya, be careful!!” the dark-haired man turned to someone with a scolding and exasperated tone, who apparently was lost in analysing the various snacks on offer, totally ignoring the cart he was pushing.  

Jason lifted his look from the cart that nearly collided with him, still clutching his chest to calm his startled heart, to observe the two people more closely. It took him a moment to realise just who they were. Great.

“Huh?...Yura, look at this giant pack of peanut butter crunchy nuts?? Should we get some??” The silver haired man seems totally oblivious to the situation at hand, and just continues to fill the cart with various things.

“No! Viktor, we don’t need any of that!! And have you seen the calories of this??” While trying to put away all the sugary treats the other one was throwing into the cart, the Asian man (Yura?) turned to him, doing and awkward half-bow while stumbling out apologies. “Really sorry! I hope we didn’t hit you. Please excuse us!”

“It’s fine, no harm done, don’t worry…” Wow, could the angry ball of fury called Yuri actually be related to this guy?? No way! Viktor, now finally catching on that his companion stopped, turned towards them. With a pout, he starred at the half-full trolley.

“Yuu~rii…you are removing all the nice things we now can eat!! I was looking forward to the triple choc cookies!! And the peanut butter cereals! Little Yuri would love them! Not even them? Don’t you love mee~?” Did that guy actually whimper?? This was so surreal!

“Viktor, with all my love, I really, really do not want to see you that high on sugar, ever again. Don’t you remember what happened last time? You were bouncing off the walls till 2 o’clock and then had a sugar crash and kept me up till morning with your complains about a stomach ache!” the Asian man seems close to face-palming at the other ones antics, and had all of Jason’s sympathy. Only witnessing this short alteration made him think that the other one seems to be quite a handful.

“You totally ignored my pain.” The silver haired man sniffed.

Jason was considering tactical retreat and started to scoot away, when Viktor’s eyes looked onto him. Oh dear.

“You! You are a teenager! Wouldn’t you love peanut butter flavoured cereals?” Now the other one really face-palmed, and with an apologetic expression tried to steer Viktor away, now insistently talking to him in what Jason believes to be Russian, which was meet by more whining in the same language.

Wow. Well, that was…different. No way they are related to Yuri. Although…maybe being in constant company of such an intense person would probably make everyone a bit grumpy. The Asian man seems to have Viktor under control now. While visibly embarrassed by the other one, Jason could see a fond smile tugging at the dark-haired males lips. He continued to observe them wandering down the aisle towards the checkout point.

 There definitely seems to be a bit too much touching going on for them to be possible adopted siblings…aaaand they are kissing. Ok, it was more of a peck on the lips. But definitely no siblings.

Jason turned around, now also feeling a bit embarrassed by his stalker-ish observation of the couple. He had no issue with them being gay, and looking back at their interaction, they actually seem to be quite sweet. While looking younger, the Asian man definitely appears to be the responsible one.

Well, he better gets his own groceries done, before his mother called to complain where he was.

Jason grinned. He definitely could contribute a juicy bit of information to the school gossip on Monday. He wonders what Yuri’s reaction will be if he finds out about this display of affection in such a public space. He imagines a lot of growling and glaring.

That could be entertaining.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Yuri Lilias last name to use in school, as in the main story they attempt to at least slightly obscure their identity, to give Yuri a half-way normal school experience, without the danger of someone simply google-ing his name. Baranovskaya was the obvious choice for me, as she is one of his main guardians. It was pointed out to me that it would be Baranovsky for Yuri, so I changed that, thanks!
> 
> P.S. the two car mentioned in more detail are totally based on a colleagues and my cars :P Seat somehow managed to create a very strange yellow colour a few years ago!! Also, I can totally see Yuuri going for a small, blue Toyota.


	2. Group project and a crushed crush..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with Jason and Corry again. I wasn't really planning to write a direct continuation of the first part, but Jason is growing on me.  
> hope you enjoy!

Yuri did indeed not look too pleased when the new rumour made its round in school. But not for the reason Jason expected, embarrassment or distaste by his family’s behaviour, but rage at the quite homophobic slurs he was confronted with by several people. Some people seem to jump to the very unreasonable conclusion that, with one gay person in the family, and also based on the Yuri’s appearance, that the other one must be of the same inclination. This was not what Jason had intended when he told of his weekend experience. He actually felt quite bad for being the cause of such behaviour, but so far wasn’t able to make people stop. This has been going on for a few weeks now. It was currently lunch time, and everyone raced outside to catch a bit of the sun peeking out behind some clouds.

“Hey, move out of the way fairy! Don’t you already get enough glitter and sunshine at home!” some burly guys, Jason though they might be from the football team, laughed as they shoved the younger boy to the side.

“What did you say???” With surprising agility, and flexibility, Yuri avoided hitting the ground, and went to tower in front of the group of three with an angry glare. Uh oh…that will not end well…

“Well look at that…does the fairy think he can fight us? How cute!” they sniggered again, ignoring the dangerous glint in the Russian’s eyes. Just as one of them tried to grab one of the blonde’s arms, the boy ducked out of his path, and, with a well-executed move, kicked the first one right between his legs. Without a pause, he managed to sock the leader of the group in the eye, while placing one of his feet to the last guys jaw.

With slack jaws and wide eyes, the onlookers watched as Yuri took out three guys, each at least a head taller than him, without any effort. What on earth?

A teacher finally caught on that there was a fight and hurriedly made their way over, which caused most of the students to quickly disband as not to get into trouble. The school does have a zero-tolerance for fights.

“Baranovsky! Miller, Benson, Williams! What is going on here?” the three bullies were still sitting a bit dazzled on the ground, while Yuri just starred at the teacher with a defiant looked.

“These three homophobic dipshits decided to gang up on me. So I took care of it.” The boy’s look practically dared the teacher to say anything against him. But to everyone’s surprise, the teacher just nodded, and indicated to Yuri to leave, while collecting the three older students for a stern talking at the principal’s office.

“Wait, he beat up three guys and is not getting punished? What is it with this guy, that the teachers seem to get along with anything he does?? Is he from the mafia and blackmailing everyone or what?” Corry did not look impressed. He himself got put into detention several times, just for fighting back.

“No idea, but did you see how flexible that guy is? Maybe the Asian guy taught him some cool karate moves!” Jason was torn between admiration and annoyance. All teachers seem to let Yuri get away with anything. This preferential treatment is really bugging him! And it appears he is not the only one. But he could not avoid admitting the small crush he may or may not have developed despite his initial aversion towards the other teen.

Yes, Yuri did not even talk to him. Yuri was behaving like an outright pest most days. But there was just something…his elegant movements, and the gentle smile he would sometimes catch when Yuri thought no one was looking.

Ok, he has a crush. Even Corry started to tease him about it! He tried to cyber stalk Yuri, but there just was no-one with his name on any online platform. Maybe he was misspelling the name. Or it was written in Cyrillic? He would have to investigate.

“Lost in your little day-dreams about your lovey-dovey future with Mr Flexible?”

He didn’t deigned Corry with an answer. Instead, he just glared at his best friend and proceeded to stuff his face with his lunch in frustration.

Beside the information of the couple, no one was able to get any more gossip about Yuri’s family and the Russian was not really forthcoming either. So far, no one knows what they are doing. It appears as if all of the older members worked somewhere within Detroit. They would sometimes set off at ridiculous early times in the morning, that much was known. And Yuri always seem to be busy too. Some brave souls attempted to ask him to hang out with them after school or during the weekend. All invitations were declined. In general, the other really did not seem inclined to make any friends. In every break, the teen was glued to his phone. Maybe he just misses his friends in Russia?

Their next lesson was history. Mrs Simmons already warned them last time that a group project was coming up. With the addition of Yuri they now would be an odd number in class, so maybe he should invite him to join his group? It probably would only be meet with an angry glare…

It appears that no invitation was needed. Mrs Simmons pre-assigned the groups, and, much to his pain and joy, Yuri was indeed member number four of their group. Beside them, there was Corry, and Maria, a rather boisterous cheerleader. They sometimes clashed a bit in regard to who would take the lead during group projects (he admits that he could be a bit bossy, but hey! It’s about his grades!), but he supposed it could have been worse.

“We better make a plan when to meet up, this project is worth a lot towards our final grade, so no messing around! Everyone better do their part properly, I won’t stand for sloppy work!”

Ah, here we go. Maria could be so charming. Yuri snorted next to him. Bad move.

“And you! Just because you are new, and the teachers ignore your abysmal behaviour, I will not tolerate you slacking off!”

“Huuuh?” I think Maria actually managed to make Yuri speechless for a second. “Just because I don’t lick every teacher’s boots like a disgusting trained dog, doesn’t mean I’m a bad student, you know?” he growled.

Maria just huffed, apparently not in the mood to cause the large scene Jason expected at this point. “Well, we better meet up this week for initial research, and then at least two times a week till the presentation to get everything done. We have three weeks, so no time for rest!”

“Not doable.” Unbothered by Maria’s indignated look, he continued. “I can do once a week max. And that’s pushing it. It’s the start of the season. Also, I don’t have a car, so you better not decide to meet up somewhere ridiculously out of my way. And I might be out of the country.”

Why was he having a crush on this prat? He must be a sucker for pain. Start of what season? Hunting?

“Well, how about we meet at yours then?” Corry threw into the round. Where did that come from?

Yuri did not seem too pleased, but he actually appears to be consider it. “I will have to ask first, but it would be an option. Thursdays are the best time for me.” The bell saved them from replying, and they silently agreed on waiting to hear if they would meet at Yuri’s before making any other plans.

The go-ahead came the next day, and that was how Jason found himself parking his little Seat in the driveway of a very posh looking house on Thursday afternoon. Corry, who was sitting in the passenger seat, just starred at the house with an impressed look.

“Wow…well, if, by some miracle, it ever works out between the two of you, you better take me along for your ‘playdates’ here. I think I can see a pool.”

“Just shut up, will ya??” Jason banged his head against his steering wheel. Why does he have a best friend with such weird priorities? Maria green convertible Peugeot pulled in behind him, and they waited for her before making their way over to the front door. Before they could ring the bell, the door was thrown open, and they were nearly bowled over by a chocolate brown whirlwind.

“Sochi, come back! Bad boy!” A slightly dishevelled Yuri grabbed onto the collar of the dog, a poodle Jason concluded, and pulled the quite excitable little thing back into the hallway.

“Don’t mind the mutt. I swear Viktor is training him to run over every person he meets. Get in.” They quickly hurried inside, taking in the classic, but tasteful decoration. Several pictures hung along the right side of the hallway, toward a large staircase. However, Yuri didn’t give them much time to look around, as he ushered them through a large kitchen, where he pushed the dog outside into the garden, into a decently sized dinning room. Yuri’s laptop and books were already set up at one seat, and glasses and bottled of water were sitting in the centre of the table. Jason could even spot a small plate with cookies. Not what he expected.

“Everyone is out for now, but we better hurry. They are unpredictable.” With an uneasy glance at each other they settled down. Unpredictable? What’s the worst that could happen?

“Is that your dog? He looks so cute! Why did you put him outside?” Bless Corry and his priorities.

“God no. That thing belongs to Yura and Viktor. They have a strange obsession with poodles. And I really don’t want him slobbering all over my books.” Even though he spoke with harsh words, Jason could see a fond look on the other ones face.

They quickly got set up and began to work on their project. They had to present the differences in the historic development between the USA and another country of their choice. At first the obvious and easiest choice for the others was to pick Russia, but Yuri was quick to disagree, claiming he actually wants to study something he did not already knows about, so they decided on Japan instead.

After an hour, they could hear the scratching of claws against glass, and saw the dog, Sochi, at the glass double doors to the garden, begging to be let in.

With a scowl, Yuri indicated the dog to follow him to the door in the kitchen, and soon they could hear the happy yipping of the poodle, followed by the sound of the dog munching on some dog biscuits.

Yuri firmly closed the door behind him, with Sochi still in the kitchen.

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad to let him in. It a bit of an unusual name, Sochi…isn’t that a place?” Corry commented, longingly looking toward the door. He was a sucker for dogs.

“Yura and Viktor were being disgusting saps and named that unfortunate mutt after Sochi, where they first meet.” Yuri scrunched up his nose in distaste at this actually quite sweet declaration of affection. It even made Maria coo in delight. Suppose, some people name their children after cities, so nothing wrong with naming a dog.

They were just packing up their materials when they heard the front door open. The happy bark from Sochi was followed by just as happy laughter of two males. Shortly after, Viktor poked his head in the room, greeting them with a blinding smile. He looked a bit dishevelled, and in exercise clothes, as if he just came from the gym.

“Ah! Friends of Yurio? Delightful! Are you staying for dinner? We are having Okonomiyaki! вкусно!”

“They are leaving! Go away, old man, and take care of Yura! And don’t let him do all the work again, you lazy ass!”

Yuri pushed the older man out of the room, indicating to them to follow them. On the way to the front door, they caught a glance of Yura, who was currently sitting on the lower steps of the staircase, showering the poodle with affectionate scratches, which Sochi reciprocated with a lot of wet doggy kisses that made the man giggle.

Seeing them, an embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks, and he hid his face in the collar of the quite large -too large to belong to him- red and white sports-jacket with a big R and U on the front, that he was wearing. Something seems familiar about it, but Jason could not quite put his finger on it.

Shrugging his shoulders, they all turned to say their goodbyes, before they were nearly kicked out of the house by the blonde Russian.

“Yeesh…that boy needs to learn some manners. How rude to not even introduce us!” in a huff, Maria stomped away towards her car.

Jason and Corry just exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. It wasn’t as if Yuri was ever really nice to any of them. She should be used to that by now. At a slower pace, they made their way over to Jasons car, thus avoiding any more conversation with a moody Maria, who speed off just as they got into the car.

“Well, that went surprisingly well. And damn, what a house! I tried to sneak around a bit when I went to the loo, but most doors were locked…” Corry pouted, while Jason threw him a scandalised look.

“Jesus Corry! Do you not have any tact?” He put his car in gear and slowly scooted out of the driveway. No need to crash into anything. The flowerpots framing the driveway alone probably cost a fortune.

“Well, if I had any tact, I wouldn’t be able to tell you that our little ball of hatred, aka Yuri, seemed to be very chummy with some stone-faced guy in one of the photos I discovered. Like, getting hugged from behind chummy. Maybe that’s the boyfriend he had to leave behind in Russia? Could be your chance! Comforting a by the separation distraught Yuri…all that romance with mending his broken heart?”

If he didn’t love his car so much, he deeply considered crashing the passenger side into one of the lamp posts or trees lining the road, just to get rid of this curse of a best friend. Jason’s hands clutched the steering wheel…no…it’s not worth it. You love and value your friend. He kept repeating this mantra in his head over and over.

“Even IF he might be in a relationship with that guy…you do know something like long-distance relationship exists? Might explain why he is basically glued to his phone all the time….”

Well, so much for his crush. He couldn’t help but feel a bit down.

“And don’t you dare to tell anyone about your little discovery! Yuri is getting enough bullshit already, no need out him! Also, they might be just very close friends.”

Keep telling that to yourself, Jason.


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is worried about Yuri. Where are the bruises comming from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Just a short interlude today. First appearance of Yakov and Mila, though!   
> I'm not entirely happy with the flow of this chapter, so I might redo it at some point, so please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, I did not expect so many people to actually read this story! And thank you all for the great comments! They cheered me up immensely!

 

It was the second week of their group assignment and there already was trouble. Again. Yuri just announced in a not too polite tone that he won’t be available for their final preparation meeting, and possibly even their actual presentation. On a closer look, Yuri did actually appear to be quite exhausted, with dark rings under his eyes. Jason could also see him wince from time to time when he moved. He did see quite a nasty looking bruise on the teens hip yesterday when he was stretching, and wondered what happened to him. It wasn’t the first time he saw bruises on the other one in the last couple of weeks. Did he got beaten up? For now, Jason did not voice his concern, but decided to observe for a while.

But currently the concern was mostly overshadowed by anger. Even the ever content Corry appeared disgruntled.

“What on earth are you doing? You can’t just randomly take off a whole week of school! There are rules. We are not in Russia where you maybe can get away with shit like that!” Maria was screeching. She was wording what all of them were thinking, albeit a but louder than necessary.

Yuri, however, was just staring at her with a bored look. “I will be in France.”

“France? Are you seriously taking a holiday while we work our ass off?” They were starting to cause a scene. Jason could feel the stares of the other students in the hall.

“It’s not a holiday. And even if it was, it would not be any of your business.” Now Yuri’s stare was turning very icy.

“It kind of is our business, Yuri.” Jason finally intervened. “All of our grades depend on this. You might not care about that, but some of us have to get excellent grades to have any chance of getting a scholarship. Not everyone can just buy their way in! We have to work very hard for it!”

That, quite apparently, was the wrong thing to say. It visibly took Yuri some effort not to explode in his face. His hands were clenched in fists, and he was regarding them with a cold look.

“Hard work? What would you know about that? You just go to school, maybe do a little job after school for a couple of hours per week. You have no idea. I was trying to be back in time for the presentation, but now I suppose I might actually take my time…” He turned around, phone already in his hand, and they could hear him talk in angry Russian as he stalked away.

Yuri did not show up for any of the following lessons that day. Or the next day. Jason was starting to worry. Did something happen to Yuri at home? He couldn’t imagine Yura or Viktor beating the other teen, but what about the other couple? He did hear that they seem extremely strict. That couldn’t possibly go well with Yuri’s quite…eccentric character.

When he didn’t show for a third day, Jason took all of his bravery, and made his way over to Yuri’s house after school. There were already two cars parked in front of the house, which he took as indicator that at least some of the inhabitants were at home.

He quickly collected the stack of copies of his notes and assignments Yuri missed, which he was going to use as an excuse for his visit and as a sort of peace offering after their alteration. Jason only had to wait for a minute until the door was opened by a short, stocky looking elderly man. With a dark look, the man took in his appearance and grumbled, “Yuri, it’s for you.” He moved away from the door, probably to go back to what he was doing beforehand. He did not invite Jason in, so he was left standing outside the partially opened door, feeling quite awkward. That must have been the older man people were talking about. He did look strict! Was he the one that caused Yuri’s injuries??

Said teen was now strolling into the hallway, dressed only in a short sleeved t-shirt and sweatpants, with his hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, and gestured for him to get in. Jason could clearly see a fading bruise on his right arm, and couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Yuri? Are you ok? What happened to you? Who hurt you??” Yuri gave him a confused look.

“Hurt me?”

Seeing that no one else was in the hallway with them, Jason pointed at the bruise and whispered. “It’s quite apparent that someone must have hurt you! You shouldn’t cover up for them. If you go to the authorities, they will be able to help you!”

“What the hell are you talking about? I simply felt during training. Now what do you want?” Jason didn’t really believe him, but maybe the hallway of the place where the abuse may happen was not the best place, so he decided to not push further for now. Awkwardly, he held out the stack of notes.

“Notes, for you…since you missed school for the last few days. I know we didn’t part of best terms, but I just thought you might need them…” Ok, please stop rambling! He always starts to ramble when he was nervous. It must seem quite strange for him to be here after snapping at Yuri.

Yuri rolled his eyes, but took the offered notes. “Thanks, I suppose.”

The moment of awkward silence that followed was broken by the opening of the kitchen door.

“Yuri!! I think something is boiling over…” A red-headed young woman lazily leaned against the doorframe.

“My borscht! Just fucking turn down the hob, you old hag!” Yuri thrust the stack of papers into the woman’s hands, as he hurried past her to save what ever kind of food he was making.

The woman just smirked at the blonde, before her eyes settled on Jason. “Well who do we have here? What a cutie! I’m Mila! Are you staying? I’m sure we could find something to entertain you with while Yuri is busy…”

“Eh…? Uhh…I’m Jason! Pleasure…-pleasure to meet you!” Great, now he was also stuttering like a fool. Good first impression. He could feel an embarrassed blush rise on his cheeks. “I don’t think I should stay…”

Mila just gave him a predatory grin. “Aw…no need to be shy! Are you a friend of Yuri’s? He’s such a little pest, right?” She moved closer, while Jason felt as if he was frozen in place. Where was Corry when you need him?

“What are you saying, hag?! And keep your hands off, he’s underage! Do you not have any shame?” Yuri stomped back into the hallway, drying his hand on a once probably pristine crème coloured towel which was now stained a deep purple. Jason was never so glad to see the angry faced teen.

“Yuri!! Don’t spoil my fun! … And that towel was brand new! These stains will never get out again! Couldn’t you have grabbed the old one??” Mila threw the other one a disgruntled look.

“I wouldn’t have needed to use your stupid towel if you had watched the food like I asked you to! So it’s your own fault.” He turned towards Jason. “If you don’t want to be eaten alive by this witch you better run. She will have no mercy. I will be back to school tomorrow, anyway, so your visit was a bit of a waste, really. And you better not start some rumour about me getting beaten. That is the most ridiculous shit I’ve ever heard. And I know that you are the one who started the ones going around about Yura and Viktor.”

Jason probably would retain a deep blush for eternity. “I am just worried about you! All the bruises…! And I wouldn’t say anything! I didn’t mean for it to cause trouble for you!”

Mila watched the exchange in amusement, and with a cackle pulled Yuri into a hug. “Aw…Yurachka! Looks a bit like someone has a little crush on you! Just wait until Otabek hears about this! Think he will get jealous?”

If Jason wasn’t too busy wishing the ground would open up and swallow him, he would have thought that the blush suddenly appearing on cheeks was the most adorable thing he ever saw.

“Shut up! Don’t you dare to tell him…!” Yuri was trying to peel Mila off him, while also partially hiding his face in embarrassment AND glaring at him as if this was all his fault. Quite an impressive feat.

The two began to bicker in rapid Russian, still shoving each other around in jest.

“Uhh…I will just leave then…” Jason slowly edged towards the front door to make his escape. They both stopped, as if just remembering that they had company. Yuri quickly smoothed his rumpled clothes and glared at him.

“Not. A. Word.”

Jason nodded quickly. Yes, he definitely did not want to be on Yuri’s bad side any more than he already was. Nearly slamming the door behind him, he sprinted towards his car.

This really had been a bad idea. Why did he thought it was a good idea? This was so embarrassing. Now the Russian at least suspected that he had a crush!

Only after he calmed down a bit did he realise what Mila said. ‘Wait till Otabek hears…’ So there WAS someone Yuri is involved with. He definitely will not tell Corry the new revelation. The other one would probably start plotting again. And dear lord, that Mila was scary! Was she actually hitting on him or was it just a joke? Looking back, that old man didn’t gave him half as much of a fright than the red head.

Jason just wants to hide until Yuri left for his trip to France to avoid him, but Maria would probably kill him if he misses the weekly meeting tomorrow.

 


End file.
